50 Best Songs (video)
50 Best Songs is a Play School DVD released on 1st November 2017. The release however came to be a disappointment among most fans, with every clip for each song coming from a modern (2001-present) week with NO classic animations included. Plus, a fan-favourite song On the Ning Nang Nong wasn’t included on the DVD at all although it isn’t a common song choice in recent times. Description Play School has been entertaining pre-schoolers for over 50 years; providing them with new experiences and learning opportunities through music, crafts, stories, games, ideas and information. Sing and dance along to 50 of the best songs seen on Play School. Songlist #Play School Theme (2011 version) #Play School Theme (band version, part of main feature) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (From Adventure Tuesday) 2010 #I Can Sing a Rainbow (From What To Wear (2009) Thursday) 2009 #Incy Wincy Spider (From Mini Beasts Thursday) 2013 # Hokey Pokey (From Come To The Party Tuesday) 2016 # Wiggerly Woo (From Puppets Wednesday) 2014 # Do Your Ears Hang Low? (From Opposites Friday) 2014 # Old McDonald (From Farms Wednesday) 2011 # Big Adventure (From Once Upon A Time Friday) 2011 # Let’s Play Together (From Machines Monday) 2013 #Shake My Sillies Out (From Imagine Friday) 2016 # I’m a Little Teapot (From Friends All Together In Concert) 2009 # Teddy Bear Twist (From Friends All Together In Concert) 2009 # Dino Stomp (From Tip Tap Toe Friday) 2015 # Heads and Shoulders (From Moving Pictures Tuesday) 2016 # Row Row Row Your Boat (From Farms Friday) 2011 # Little Peter Rabbit (From Dig Wednesday) 2015 # Splish, Splash, Splosh (From I Can Do This Monday) 2014 # Baa Baa Black Sheep (From Hair Tuesday) 2007 # Kookaburra Sits in the Old Gum Tree (From Tip Tap Toe Tuesday) 2015 # Six Little Ducks (From Seasons Thursday) 2010 # If You’re Happy and You Know It (From Babies Tuesday) 2013 # The Grand Old Duke of York (From Water Thursday) 2009 # I’m a Train (From Adventure Monday) 2010 # Hippopotamus Song (Mud Glorious Mud) (From Five Senses (2009) Wednesday) 2010 # Humpty Dumpty (From Holes Friday) 2008 # Let Me See You Do the Monkey (From Changes Wednesday) 2008 # Hey Diddle Diddle (From Moving Pictures Monday) 2016 # Polly Put the Kettle On (From What To Wear (2009) Thursday) 2009 # Bear Hunt (From Hair Tuesday) 2007 # What Do You Think My Name Is? (From Knock Knock! Tuesday) 2015 # Dingle Dangle Scarecrow (From Moving Pictures Monday) 2016 # Chicken Talk (From My Family Your Family Thursday) 2016 # My Little Puppy (From Changes Everywhere Wednesday) 2015 # Mr Frog (From Frogs (2008) Monday) 2008 # She’ll Be Coming ‘Round the Mountain (From All Aboard! Tuesday) 2013 # Driving in the Car (From Putting It All Together Thursday) 2015 # Leopard Has Lots of Spots (Spotty Song) (From Collections Wednesday) 2016 # A Sailor Went to Sea (From Splash Thursday) 2015 # Der Glumph (From Fingers And Toes (2007) Tuesday) 2007 # Singing a Cowboy Song (From Put On Your Hat Tuesday) 2012 # This Little Piggy (From Come To The Party Monday) 2016 # You Can Stamp Your Feet (From Let's Experiment Thursday) 2016 # R-O-B-O-T (From Again And Again Friday) 2010 # Little Shell (From Splash Thursday) 2015 # Hickory Dickory Dock (From What's Inside Wednesday) 2011 # Teddy Bears’ Picnic (From Collections Monday) 2016 # Walking in the Bush (From Seasons Tuesday) 2010 # Down in the Meadow (From Puppets (2008) Friday) 2008 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (From My Family Your Family Wednesday) 2016 Trivia *Each song on the DVD is predicted by a title card except for the theme song since it’s predicted by the current (2011-present) opening. Gallery DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-00-50-510.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-00-54-433.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-00-57-838.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-01-01-579.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-01-06-702.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 19-01-12-674.jpg Category:Play School DVDs Category:Australian VHS/DVD Releases Category:2017